The Legend of Mayura: Ocarina of Time
by Twilight Butterfly
Summary: A story about the Matantei Loki Ragnarok characters if they were in the The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.
1. Prolouge

**An/I do not own Zelda or Loki, this is just a fan fiction written for my own amusement.**

Verdandi:Nabooru Skuld:Saria Urd:Impa Loki:Link Mayura: Princess Zelda Freya: Princess Ruto Heimdall:Navi Ecchan:Navi Narugami:Various shop keepers Jormungand(Yamino):Deku tree Fenrir:Epona Freyr:Mido Odin:Ganondorf

* * *

_Heimdall..Ecchan Heimdall,Ecchan... _

_were art thou?  
_

_Come Hither..._

A white, blob like creature with red eyes and a red tipped "ears", flew in front of the serpent.

After Ecchan, came everyones favorite watcher god in Norse mythology that lost his eye in the anime, Heimdall,(Wow,that was specific.) who flew with short red wings.

_Oh Heimdall and Ecchan the faeries,  
listen to my words,  
the words of the great Jormungand..._

Heimdall nodded impatiently. Get to the point, he thought.

_Dose they sense it?  
The climate of evil descending.  
upon this realm._

_Maevolent forces, even now are mustering to attack out land of Hyrule.  
For so long, the Kokiri forest, the source of life has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining a the order of the world.  
But before this tremendous power... even mine is nothing._

_It seems the time has come has come for **the boy without a faerie** to begin his journey._

Heimdall raised a eye brow.

Ecchan stayed silent, while she took in all of the mighty Jormungand's wisdom.

_Heimdall, Ecchan, go now! Find out young friend and guide_

_him to me.  
_

_I do not have much time..._

"Punyan?" Ecchan said in concern.

_Ecchan, Heimdall, fly! The fate of the forest,nay, the world depends on thee!_

Heimdall soared off, and Ecchan followed after a quick glance back to the mighty serpent.

The duo flew past various homes, people and their faeries. They stopped once they saw a tree house, and entered.

On the bed lay a young boy, with light brown hair, and a peaceful face on his sleeping form.

"Hello, Loki-tama!" Ecchan greeted the young boy.

Loki continued to snore away.

"Loki-tama, please wake up!" Ecchan said, flying around the boy's head.

"Five minutes... two hours tops!" Loki murmured.

Heimdall sweat dropped. "How can this lazy idiot be the one Hyrules destiny is depending on?" Heimdall flew, and hovered before Loki's face. "Wake up!" He shouted.

"Shut up." Loki said, slapping Heimdall, witch sent him flying into a wall.

"WHY YOU!" Heimdall fumed.

Loki sat up and stretched.

"Loki-tama, you have finally awaken! I'm Ecchan, and that's Heimdall, were your faeries!"

Heimdall floated over, glaring dagger at Loki. "The almighty Jormungand has asked us to be your partner, and for some odd reason has summoned you to meet him, so come on, let's get going!"

Loki nodded and jumped up.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter one...Erm, I don't know what to say..except please review. 


	2. We're off to see the Serpent!

Loki walked out of his tree house door. It was early morning...er... late afternoon, and the forest sparkled from the inhabitants fairys. A young girl with long blonde pig tails ran down the path to Loki's house.

"Yahoo! Loki!" The girl said cheerfully.

Loki quickly climbed down the ladder, and walked over to the Kokirian girl.

"Hello, Skuld." Loki greeted.

"Huh, what's that? Are those... your faeries?"

Loki nodded.

"Wow, your faerie has finally came to you... wait, why do you have two?"

"You know, that is a good question... maybe I should ask the Great Jormungand when I go to see him..." Loki said, mostly to himself.

"Wait... you have been summoned to the great Jormungand, that's such a honor! You better go see him now! I will wait for you here." Skuld said.  
"Okay, bye". Loki said, waving. Loki walked to the direction of the great Jormungand residence.

"Wait ,Loki, don't you think you need a sheild first?" Heimdall said.

"Your right." Loki said, luckily, they were right in front of a shop. The blonde girl sitting above the shop waved to Loki, and Loki waved back.

The trio walked into the shop, and saw the shop keeper's back turned to them.

"Um, hello... Narugami?" Loki said, at a complete loss.

Narugami turned around. "Ah, welcome Loki! This is my new part time job!" The lanky boy said proudly. His brown eyes then sighted the floating Ecchan and Heimdall. Are those... your fairys?"

"Yes." Loki said, knowing what question would come next.

"Why do you have two?"

"I honestly don't know," Loki said shrugging,"but I intend to ask the Great Jormungand when I get there, I was summoned there by him today."

"Wow, really? That is such a great honor! So you probably need a shield then, right?" Narugami asked, knowingly.

"Yeah...". Loki said, remembering that he was broke.

"Well, since your such a great friend, I will give you a discount on this normally 40 ruppee shield, 39 and it's yours!"

Loki sweat dropped.

"I'm just kidding, you can have it for free!" Narugami said, picking up a deku shield and handing it to the young boy.

"Thanks, but now I should hurry, bye!" Loki called, turning to leave.

"And Loki, once you get back, I will be having breakfast at your house for a month!" Narugami said, waving.

Loki paled. The three then left the shop.

"Loki-tama?" Ecchan said.

"Yes?" Loki answered.

"You need a sword too..."

Loki sighed. He probably needed training as well, so he set off for the Kokiri training grounds. The group walked through the small maze of fences, and came to a small clearing. Ecchan flew over to a small hole in the wall.

"Loki-tama, you probably can crawl through this." Ecchan said.

"There is probably something there." Heimdall added.

Loki got down on his hands and knees, and crawled through the hole. Why he did this, he didn't quite know. His faeries followed after him.

The group came through into the previous bright sun light they were in, so they assumed that they were still outside, however, this outside had a strange rumbling sound, like a large round object for some reason rolling.

"What is that..." Heimdall said, before a large boulder slammed into him and Ecchan. Loki had jumped out of the way.

"Ecchan... Heimdall?" Loki called out, not seeing his faeries. He walked through the maze, but then spotted a wooden chest. Out of a strange, over-whelming wave of curiosity, Loki went over to it. He lifted up the heavy, wooden lid, and saw that in the bottom of the chest lay the Kokiri sword! Loki picked up the object, that was made for a child since the Kokiri's never grew up, and took a practice swing.

"That's the Kokiri sword!" Ecchan said,appearing out of no where, carrying a unconscious, flattened Heimdall.

"I've noticed..." Loki said.

"Let's go to the Great Jormungand now?" Ecchan suggested.

"Okay." Loki agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: In response to a review I received, Mayura(She's Zelda) will be in the next chapter. Anyways, yeah. Just to let all of you know, I play the game, copy down all the dialogue and actions into a notebook, write the story on a piece of paper and type it on here. This process takes a long time. lol


End file.
